Bestfriends for life or do i whan't more
by 13iloveaustin13
Summary: This story goes along with my bestfriend justin and my relationship btu we dont end up like t&g and justin dosent know any ways ill stop or i might give it away plz r&r rated t but for sure to be atleast 2 or more m rated chapters i knwo that for sure! R
1. flashbacks and a new level?

**Hey uhh some people read my last story it was a degrassi story and i hated it because i am more interested in troyella so i am making a troyella story i wrote this is class and it goes along the line of how me and my bff Justin met so i just ****wanna say r&r and don't hate my story yet!!**

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hey do you know what page the homework is on"? the guy next to me asked

"uh yeah it's on page 136 in the 'Earth Science' book" i said

"ok thank you by the way my name is troy" he said as he held his hand out

"you're welcome and my name is Gabriella" i said as i shook his hand

_RING RING RING_

"guess it's time to go" he said while getting up

"yeah oh hey here's my number call any time" i said while we exchanged cell phones

"oh i will bye gabriella" he said as he walked away

END FLASHBACK

"gabs...Gabi...GABRIELLA" troy yelled as he shook me

"WHAT!!" i exclaimed

"i said what are you staring at?"

"oh uh i wasn't staring at anything i was thinking" i said as i smiled

"what were you thinking about?"

"uh oh um do you remember when we first met you know in sixth grade science"

"yeah how could i forget that's the day we became bff's and i started liking science?"

"well thats what i was thinking about" i said as i started walking with troy to our seventh hour class aka science

"why were you thinking about when we met" he asked as we sat at our seats

"well i was just thinking about how I'm best friends with the high school hottie and basketball star then the thought just poped into my head"

"hm OK well we better start in the lab project or mrs.wran will kill us" he said while laughing

"yeah we do"

_LATER THAT DAY_

Troy walked me home after school and we started watching the _Titanic _wich was my favorite movie. Then I turned to look at Troy and noticed he was looking at me too we slowly started to lean in when...

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YA THINK I THOUGHT IT WAS OK BUT I COULD DO BETTER SO R&R AND THIS TIME I WONT GET MAD AT YOU IF YOU SAY IT SUCKS I WILL JUST WORK HARDER AND TRY MY BEST BUT CC WELCOME(CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM Sp?)**

* * *


	2. MOM? AND A WEEK ALONE!

**Hi I would like to thank ****Quogan-Loliver-Seddie for the advice and yes I will work harder on those things I would just like to say please keep reading and don't forget to R&R everybody!!**

_They were slowly leaning in and there lips were about to touch when.._

"He…. He…broke up with meeee" cried a 13 year old Amber Montez

"what are you talking about Amber" Gabriella asked as she ad Troy quickly separated "Josh broke up with Amber for Jennifer Tisdale" said Kimberly as she helped me comfort Amber "OMG he doesn't know what he's missing out on sis don't worry there's plenty of guys" I said trying my best to help Amber "Hey I'm just going to go I'll call you later ok Gabs" Troy said as I got up and followed him to the door "yeah ok uhh call me around 5 so that gives me about an hour to get Amber calmed down she should be good by then see you later" "yeah ok bye" Troy said before walking down the driveway "ugh" I said as I sat down on the floor "what's up sis" Kim asked me as she came down the stairs "oh uh nothing lets go check on Amber" I said walking into the family room "oh she's better she is actually going to the teen club on main street and is staying at Mariah's house for a week" "oh ok" I said sitting down on the couch Kim and I just sat around for about 55 minutes and watched T.V. when we heard the song _Teardrops on my guitar _start playing _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…_"hey Troy" I awnserd already knowing it was him by the ring tone "hey so how is she" "shes great actually she is going to a club tonight and is spending a week at her friend Maiahs' house" I replied as I got up and went to my bedroom "ok that's great" Troy said as Kim walked into my room "Hey Gabs can I ask you something" Kim asked shyly "sure hold on Troy" "ok" he said as I put the phone by my shoulder "yes Kimmy" I said looking at the 14 year old "well um I was wondering if I could uh stay at James's house for the week" "sure I don't see why not just don't be stupid" "thanks I won't" Kim said as she walked out of my room "ok I'm back" I said while laughing lightly "so you have the house to you're selfe this week" troy said hopefully "yes I do oh and that reminds me do u whant to go to the movies with me,Kim and Amber next Friday"

"sure why not what movie do you wanna see" "we didn't decide yet but we whant something sacary" "hahha ok I"ll look for some movies online but hey do you whant the whole gang you know Ryan,Kelsi,Sharpey,Chad,and Melissa to come over w ecan spend the week together" Troy said while I walked out of my room noticing the girls alredy left "yeah sure can you call them" I asked "yeah I will and Mel will be extremely happy you're atleast trying to be nice to her for Ryans' sake" "yeah that's the only reason I am actualy letting her come over is because she's Ryan's girlfrend" "ok well I'll call everyone and we'll be over around 6:30 ok" "yeah that's fine"

_LATER THAT NIGHT AROUND 11:00_

"Ok Gabs that was hilarious" Ryan said after watching the _40 year old vergin_

"yeah it was so how about we play truth or dare now" I suggested

I heard a lot of "yeahs" or "ok's"

"ok that sounds fun hey gabs were are ur parents" Melissa asked looking at Gaby "uh um well she…" Gaby started crying extremely hard into Troys' chest and everyone except Melissa knew why

**OK SO THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO AND LIKE I SAID I AM TRYING TO DO BETTER I HAVE A NEW SYSTEM THAT DOSE SPELL CHECK SO I AM TRYIGN TO SEE IF THAT WILL MAKE MY STORIES ANY BETTER SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! R&R**


	3. truth or dare and the truth about mom!

**OK SO THIS IS CHAPTER 3 WELL R&R THAT'S ALL BYE**

"_Hey Gabs were is you're mom" Melissa asked_

"_oh….uh……um" Gabriella started crying into Troy's chest and everyone except Melissa knew why_

"um Mel can Gabby tell you later it's kind of hard for her" Troy said while comforting me

"ok sure I didn't mean to be mean I just was wondering I'm really sorry" Melissa said shyly

"No I'll tell you it's just hard Troy can you help me tell her" I said with my voice quivering

"sure Gabs" Troy said while rubbing my back

"ok well this was two years ago when we first moved here…..what happened was…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mom….Mom I'm home" said a 16 year old Gaby_

"_Hey mom I'm….Oh hey Gabs weres mom" asked a 12 year old Kim walking in with an 11 year old Amber_

"_I just got home so I don't know but I'm going to get something to drink"_

"_ok we'll go up stairs" Amber said as she and Kim started walking up the stairs_

"_ok…ahh" I screamed and started to cry at the sight in front of me_

"_Hey sis what's with the……ahhhhh" Amber said as she started crying too _

"_Guys what's going on I'm watching…..ahhhhh OMG" Kim said as she started crying too _

"_wh….what are you doing" I managed to say while crying hysterically at the sight of my mm with a guy on her and his pants pulled off and her cloths thrown everywhere in the kitchen _

"_just shut up" said the man on top of my mom_

"_No don't do anything please" said Anna ,our mom,_

"_no….no…no…not our mom please don't hurt her" Amber said while crying_

"_Ok I'll try and make this as painless as possible" the guy on top of our mom said as he smirked_

"_no….no….please don't do any…" I was interrupted by our mothers scream as he thrust into her full of pain he kept on doing it over and over until he emptied into her then he reached over to his pants and pulled out a gun by now we were crying so hard we couldn't see so we didn't know he had a gun until we heard a gunshot and sirens _

"_Mom……mom…no mom" I said as I walked over to our mom and the police got the guy_

_Later that day the police told us that our mother died and we would either have to go to an orphanage or we could live here or with family but we didn't have family here so we chose to live here and the cop said that a social worker would come check up on us twice a week until I moved out _

_END FLASHBACK_

By now Gaby was only crying a little bit

"So lets get back to the game now" I said trying to lighten the mood

"yea come on so who's turn is it" Ryan asked

"I think it was Taylor's" I said

"ok uh Gaby truth or dare" she said smiling

"uh dare"

"ok I dare you to go in the closet and make out with Troy"

"uh" I said looking at Troy

"come on" he said then he whispered in my ear "we'll pretend we don't have to"

"ok come on" I said as we got into the closet

"hey.." Troy was interrupted by my lips on his it was soft but passionate soon we were in the middle of an extremely hot make out session when his tongue grazed over my bottom lip and I let it in and soon our tongues were playing tag as his hand rested on my waist and mine found there way to his neck Troy's hand started going under my shirt and I let him take it of he started massaging my breast and I moaned into his mouth as I took off his shirt he started kissing, sucking, and gently biting my neck in search for my soft spot he was reaching for my pants and I was about to help him

_outside the door with the rest of the gang_

"what's going on in there" Taylor said getting up

"I don't know let go see" Chad said as he got up with Taylor

"ok come on you guys" Taylor said as everyone else gathered around and Taylor had the door partially open when they all saw,……..

**WHAHAHAH CAN U GUESS WHAT TAYLOR SAW I ALREADY KNOW CUZ I WRITE THESE THING ON PAPER BEFORE I PUT THEM ON SO HAHAHA R&R KK TKS AND CHAPTER 4 SHOULD BE OUT IN 2-3 DAYS BUT IT WILL BE OUT TOMORROW IF U WHANT A SHORT CHAPTER ANY WAS BYE!!**


	4. long an please read?

HEY PEOPLE I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY DTORY LATELY BUT ONLY LIKE 4 PEOPLE ARE READING IT AND I WHANT MORE SO IM NOT PUTTING UP ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNTILL I GET MORE PEOPLE AND LIKE I SAID I WILL NOT TAKE THE COMMENTS U PUT ON MY STORY PERSONALY THIS TIME AND I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER STORY BUT IT WILL BE A ONE-SHOT OR A TWO-SHOT OR IT MIGHT BE A SONGFIC IDK RIGHT NOW SO IT WONT BE UP AND I DON'T REALY HAVE TIME BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY AND RAISE MY 1 D AND 2 C'S AND I HAVE TO PERPARE FOR TWO DANG WEEKS OF MAP TESTING WOOHOO KK WELL THAT WAS WAY TOO LONG BYE AND I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I WOULD REALY LIKE MORE PEOPLE SO COULD U TELL OTHERS TO READ AND I WILL RTF IF U WANT ME TO TKS BYE!!


	5. dont have name ch4 be happy cuz i aint

Hey people I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything soon I've just had softball practice and tons of homework so here's ch 6

"Hmmmm well what do you all think" Gabi asked the others just to tease Troy

"Just say yes" they all said 

Gabriella looked at troy and saw that he was looking at her with pleading eyes

"Well I guess it's a…… YES" she yelled as Troy stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug when they pulled away he looked her in the eye as they started to lean in and finally their lips met in an extremely passionate kiss

Woo's yea's and a bunch of screams were heard as they pulled away and looked at each other 

"congratulations" Sharpey squealed as her and the girls hugged Gabi tightly

"congrats man" the guys said as they 'man hugged' troy 

"So what should we do now that that is settled" Taylor asked as she tried to think of something they could do (a/n it's like 11:00)

"EAT" Chad yelled as the others groaned 

"NO" they all yelled together

"Awe come on why not" Chad wined as he tried to change their minds

"Oh I have an idea who wants to go skinny dipping" Gabby said

"WHAT" Taylor yelled

"we don't even have a pool" Troy said 

"I may not have a pool but Taylor dose" Gaby said looking at her friends

"Then lets go to my house" Taylor yelled as they began the short walk down the road to Taylor's 

Ok Ok I know it sucked but I only had an hour so I thought I'd at least get a chapter up and I wanted to make thins longer but couldn't so check out my other story and plz give me suggestions if I should continue and my grandpa doesn't want me saying "omg I hate my story" or any thing like that so I love this chapter and it was amazing (NOT) 


	6. Chapter 6 IT FINALY LOADED!

**Hey people I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything soon I've just had softball practice and tons of homework so here's ch 6**

* * *

"Hmmmm well what do you all think" Gabi asked the others just to tease Troy

"Just say yes" they all said

Gabriella looked at troy and saw that he was looking at her with pleading eyes

"Well I guess it's a…… YES" she yelled as Troy stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug when they pulled away he looked her in the eye as they started to lean in and finally their lips met in an extremely passionate kiss

Woo's yea's and a bunch of screams were heard as they pulled away and looked at each other

"congratulations" Sharpey squealed as her and the girls hugged Gabi tightly

"congrats man" the guys said as they 'man hugged' troy

"So what should we do now that that is settled" Taylor asked as she tried to think of something they could do (a/n it's like 11:00)

"EAT" Chad yelled as the others groaned

"NO" they all yelled together

"Awe come on why not" Chad wined as he tried to change their minds

"Oh I have an idea who wants to go skinny dipping" Gabby said

"WHAT" Taylor yelled

"we don't even have a pool" Troy said

"I may not have a pool but Taylor dose" Gaby said looking at her friends

"Then lets go to my house" Taylor yelled as they began the short walk down the road to Taylor's

* * *

**Ok Ok I know it sucked but I only had an hour so I thought I'd at least get a chapter up and I wanted to make thins longer but couldn't so check out my other story and plz give me suggestions if I should continue and my grandpa doesn't want me saying "omg I hate my story" or any thing like that so I love this chapter and it was amazing (NOT) **


	7. AN SRRY HAD TO! DO ANOTHER!

OMG IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THEESE IN A WHILE BUT I COULDN'T FIND MY NOTEBOOK THAT HAD ALL MY STORIES IN IT SO I COULDN'T DO ANY THING BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON JUST I WONT UPDATE ABUSIVE LIFE OR IS THERE A WAY OUT CUZ IM DELETING IT IM SO SORRY BUT IT WILL BW DELETED IN 5 DAYS TO A WEEK BUT BFFS OR DO I WHANT MORE IS STAYING IM MORE INTO THAT 1 THAN MY OTHER ITS NOT THAT GOOD TO ME BUT MY OTHE ONE IS CAUSE I HAVE LIVED THROUGHT THE FEELINGS BETWEEN BFFS SO THAT'S ALL MY NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE IN A WEEK OR 2 CUS IM REALY BUSSY I'LL TRY TO UPDATE WHILE IM OUTTA TOWN BUT I MIGHT NOT GET THAT MANY CHANCES AND I LEAVE IN 2 WEEKS SO I MIGHT ONLY HAVE 1-2 UPDATES BY THEN ONCE AGAIN SORRY AND PLZ CHECK IN ON MY BFF STORY BYES!!


End file.
